Ones Born of Heart and Darkness
by Lucky Ryo
Summary: Hamtaro and the gang meet up with a new hamster, thats from a different world! Follow Hamtaro, Sora and the rest as the go to different worlds, fight Heartless, and maybe have true feelings come out. R&R, There are new hams, some of the old ones are OOC,


Hello! this is my first Hamtaro story, not a one-shot, my computer is weird

This is a Hamtaro/Kingdom Hearts crossover, with some Pokemon

This story is written in script form, also this is a Hamtaro/Bijou fic, sorry Boss/Bijou fans, with bits of Sandy/Maxwell, Sora/Kairi, Jingle/OC, and my own OC couples.

Also there are some OCs I will tell later in the story, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Sephiroth are in Hamster form

I know Amsem is the evil one in the game but it didn't work out.

Hope you like it, took me two years to write. Flame me if you must!

Ones Born of Heart and Darkness

Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens.

Chap. 1: The beginning of evil

Hamtaro: Thinking I wonder what Spat meant when he said, "My work will be completed"! Better ask Bijou. (Not sure if he said that but I'm creating a story line here)

(Clubhouse)

Hamtaro: Hey Bijou!

Bijou: Oh, bonjur Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Bijou, what do you think Spat meant when he said that.

Bijou: Hamtaro, Spat is gone forever, there is no need to worry about him.

Hamtaro: Guess your right. Let's go to the clubhouse.

Bijou: Ok, oui.

(Meanwhile in another world)

(A lot of hamsters screaming and running)

Hamsters: Ahhhh! Run away!

(A white hamster with red hair and a bandana falls)

: Sora! Help me!

(A brown hamster with a black necklace that has a crown on it.)

Sora: Kairi, run!

Kairi: crying I… can't.

(Soon Kairi was covered by a black wave of creatures.)

Sora: crying Kairi!

(Kairi disappears into thin air, Sora starts to cry very hard)

(In a secret cave )

Sora: thinking I need someone to help me defeat these creatures, but who?

(A light shines in front of Sora showing Hamtaro)

Sora: Of course, the one who defeated Spat, he might be able to help.

(On earth)

Oxnard: Hey Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Oh, hi Oxnard.

Boss: Yo, what's wrong Hamtaro.

Bijou: He's just worried about, what Spat said.

All: Oh.

(Later in the day Hamtaro became more worried)

Stan: Yo Hamtaro, chill out.

Sandy: Like ya.

Hamtaro: I can't help it, I feel like something wrong.

Spike: Like, sick and wrong or wrong and wrong!

(A golden hamster with three earrings and a spiked necklace plus bracelets)

Hamtaro: Both.

Spike: Oh, that's bad.

Howdy: Should we watch out Hamtaro, in case you throw up, get it, sick, throw up. Ha Ha Ha

Dexter: Stop it Howdy, you're making me sick.

Penelope: Okyooo

(Most of the hams fall over in anime style)

Hamtaro: I'm going for a walk.

Bijou: I'm coming too Hamtaro.

(Later on there walk.)

Bijou: Hamtaro you need to calm down.

Hamtaro: But Bijou I know something wrong!

(Hamtaro starts to run)

Bijou: Hamtaro wait!

(Bijou chases after him)

(Down the road)

Sora: How long does it take to find a hamster.

(5…4…3…2…1…wham!)

(Hamtaro and Sora hit each other, Hamtaro wakes up, Sora out like a light.)

Bijou: Hamtaro, are you all right.

Hamtaro: Ya, But what did I hit into.

Bijou: That hamster. pointing to Sora

Hamtaro: Lets get him back to the clubhouse.

Hamtaro: God, he weights a ton.

(Unknown to them, they were being watched)

: So young Sora has found the one, the only one to defeat Spat. Angry mark. Well he won't succeed this time, I will soon avenge Spat.! Evil laugh that gets on everyone's nerves.

(If you can't guess by now, he's evil, he's black and brown with one wing and a red and black bandana.)

Chap. 2: The meeting of a new friend

(Back at the clubhouse)

Maxine: Hey, Hamtaro and Bijou are back.

(A gray hamster with one gold earring)

Princess: But who is that ham that they are carrying.

(A white hamster that has a brown braid tied in a blue bow plus a blue diamond on her head.)

Hamtaro: I don't know who he is but I hit into him. Hard.

Maxwell: Let's lay him on Boss's bed.

(They laid Sora down)

(Bijou was treating Hamtaro head, the rest of the hams looked after Sora.)

Cappy: Hamtaro, Bijou, he's waking up.

Sora: uh…um…

(He looks into the ham-hams faces, which were very close.)

Sora: Ahhhhh!

All: Ahhhh!

Sora: Please don't take me!

Dexter: What are you talking about?

Sora: Oh…good …your the ham-hams, I'm look for a hamster named Hamtaro, do you know where I can find him?

Oxnard: He's over there.

Hamtaro: What can I do for you?

Sora: You have to help me save my home!

Hamtaro: Anime sweat drop How bout you tell me over sunflower seeds.

Sora: Thanks, I'm starved.

(When eating, tell how his home got devoured by evil creatures.)

Hamtaro: What are these evil creatures called?

Sora: The Heartless. (Scary music plays.)

(The hams look around.)

Bijou: What are …Heartless?

Sora: According to this reports (placing a really BIG stack of papers on the table) written by Ansem…

Oxnard: Who's Ansem?

Sora: Please, let me finish. The Heartless' are creatures that have no heart. The darkness in people & hamsters hearts are what attracted them, and there is darkness within every ones heart.

Oxnard: NOOOOOOoooooooooooo! o.o

Sora: Anime sweat drop. Does he do that often.

Stan: Ya, you should see how long he screams after he loses his seed, it nuts.

(All fall over in anime style)

Stan: WHAT!

Hamtaro: You never told us your name?

Sora: It's Sora.

(Hamtaro points out all the hams and names them)

Bijou: Sora are you all right.

Sora: Ya, … I'm okay.

Hamtaro: Sora, you seem sad.

Sora: Starts to cry but not hard It's just that… I lost… my friend… She was… taken…by the Heartless…

Hamtaro: We will find her Sora, count on it.

Sora: Still teary eyed Thanks Hamtaro, you're a real friend.

Sora: So will all of you help me?

All: Yaaa

Sora: Time for the artillery.

(If you don't know, artillery are weapons.)

Sora: For the attack power will be Hamtaro, Stan, Boss, Spike, and I.

Maxine & Sandy: We want attack power too.

Sora: Plus Maxine & Sandy.

Sora: For magic will be Oxnard, Princess, Panda, Dexter, Bijou, And Camile.

(A brown hamster with white stripes and a red bracelet plus a red flower)

(Jingle walks in)

Sora: Who is he?

Hamtaro: That's Jingle.

Sora: Do you think he will help us?

Hamtaro: Jingle will you help us?

Jingle: Sure Hamtaco.

Hamtaco…uh taro: It's Hamtaro!

Sora: So I'll put Jingle with magic.

Sora: And defense will be Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Cappy, and Woodstok.

(And these are the weapons that they got)

Attack power

Hamtaro: Ultima Weapon (It's the strongest)

Sora: Oblivion

Sandy: Oathkeeper

Maxine: Divine Rose

Boss: Metal Chocobo

Spike: Lionheart

Stan: Pumpkinhead

Magic

Oxnard: Shooting Star

Princess: Magus Staff

Panda: Grand Mallet

Jingle: Lord Fortune

Dexter: Violetta

Camile: Dream Rod

Bijou: Save the Queen

Defense

Howdy: Knight Shield

Pashmina: Stout Shield

Penelope: Thunder Shield

Maxwell: Genji Shield

Cappy: Dream Shield

Woodstok: Save the King

Howdy: Don't worry Pashmina, I'll protect you with my shield!

Pashmina: I have my own shield Howdy.

Penelope: Okyooo.

Stan: Playing with his Keyblade This is so cool.

Sora: Are you ready?

All: Ya!

Stan: Let's go kick some Heartless butt's

Sora: We better hurry, Heartless can multply in seconds!

Hamtaro: Where do we go first?

Sora: To where the Heartless were sighted first, my home.

Bijou: How do we get there?

Sora: The same way I came here, my gummi ship.

Boss: Gummi what?

Oxnard: Is it something you can eat?

Sora: Smacks his face Just follow me.

(The hams boarded the gummi ship to travel to Sora world)

(On Sora's world)

Oxnard: This is your home?

Sora: Ya, it's my home.

Stan: Whispers Talk about your fixer-upper.

(Sora home is destroyed looking)

Sandy: So where are the Heartless?

Sora: Don't wish for them.

Hamtaro: I feel something strange.

(Heartless started to appear out of no where)

Hamtaro: Attack!

(The hams slashed at the Heartless)

(Note: If you played Kingdom Hearts you should know what the Heartless look like.)

(The aftermath)

Sora: Is everyone here?

Woodstok: No, Camile is gone!

Howdy: So is my dear Pashmina!

Dexter: You don't care a sunflower seed about her.

Howdy: That is such a lie!

Dexter: It's the truth!

Howdy: Is not!

Dexter: Is to!

Howdy: Is not!

Dexter: Is t…

Sora: Shhhh! I hear something coming.

Hamtaro: More Heartless

Stan: Let's kick some Heartless butt's…Again.

(All the hams fall over in anime style)

Sora: It's just as I inspected.

Hamtaro: Inspected what?

Sora: Be ready to fight!

(A big black ball drop from the sky, And all the ham-hams shadow grew and rose.)

Hamtaro: What is that?

Sora: He's a Heartless and a pretty strong one!

Boss: How do you know all this?

Sora: Reading all of Ansem's reports.

Oxnard: If we live, I want to know who Ansem is!

Sora: Fine with me.

(The shadows grew and grew.)

Chap. 3: The first boss

Hamtaro: What's is this Heartless called?

Sora: His name is Darkside (Scary Music plays)

Boss: … Please tell me you know how to defeat him!

Sora: Don't worry, I do. Go for his hands!

Sora: Magic doesn't work well against him. So don't try it.

Dexter: Why did you give us magic then.

Sora: Actually I gave all you hamsters attack power, but the ones I gave to you are higher than others.

Woodstok: Fine with me, let's kick his butt!

(The wind howled.)

Hamtaro: Attack!

(Darkside growled)

Stan: Take this and this!

(Darkside reared back, and a light came out from where his heart was supposed to be.)

Sora: Run away!

Hamtaro: But we have to beat him to find Camile & Pashmina.

Sora: No, that light that's coming out of Darkside zero's in on us and blast's us away

All: What?

Sora: But if we run around we won't get hurt.

(The light blast out of Darkside)

Sora: Run!

(All the hamsters run around. Darkside stops attacking.)

Hamtaro: He's lowering his hands, attack!

(The hams attack Darkside's hands, but he doing something at the same time.)

Bijou: Sora,… Darkside… he's… he's doing something!

Sora: Prepare to fight Shadows.

Howdy: We already lost our shadows, Sora, & how are we suppose to fight shadows.

(Sora smacks his face, the rest fall in anime style.)

Dexter: Scary anime face Will you SHUT UP! He means Heartless's.

Howdy: Oh…How was I suppose to know.

Sora: Everyone ignore the Shadows, keep attacking Darkside!

(They attack Darkside over and over, finally.)

Hamtaro: Good Bye! Whacks Darkside

(Darkside falls and disappears.)

Sora: Good work Hamtaro!

Woodstok: But we never found Camile or Pashmina!

Penelope: Crying Okyooo!

Bijou: Hugging Penelope Don't cry Penelope will find Pashmina & Camile.

Boss: Hey Sora, what's that?

Sora: What's what?

Boss: That over there!

(The cave where Sora hid from the Heartless, was glittering)

Sora: Hmm? Let's look.

(It was a keyhole)

Hamtaro: It looks like a keyhole?

Sora: I've heard of this, every world has a keyhole, the Heartless enter through these.

Sandy: Like, I bet if we lock it, the Heartless may stop coming!

Sora: It may work! The name Keyblade could be truthful.

Oxnard: What do you mean?

Sora: Keyblade, Key, for opening and closing, & Blade, for attacking and striking.

Hamtaro: Let's try it.

Sora: Hamtaro you have to be the one to lock it.

All: What!

Bijou: But what if Hamtaro gets suck in or gets attacked by Heartless's like Pashmina.

Hamtaro: It's a chance I have to take!

Sora: Hold your Keyblade up to the keyhole.

(Hamtaro's Keyblade lit up & shot at the keyhole.)

Boss & Bijou: Wow

Stan: Cool, do it again, but in slo-motion

(All hams fall anime style.)

Howdy: Well all the Heartless are gone, looks like are work is done.

Sora: Not likely.

Howdy: What do ya mean?

Sora: There are still more Heartless out there.

Hamtaro: Plus we have to find Pashmina, Camile, and Sora friend.

Sora: Thanks

Dexter: So where well the Heartless strike next?

Sora: Think of a place that full of hearts.

(Hams think real hard)

Hamtaro: … Earth.

Sora: Are you sure?

Hamtaro: Trust me.

(Back on the gummi ship)

Oxnard: So, Sora, who is Ansem any ways?

Sora: He someone that studied the Heartless and wrote the reports.

Spike: Sarcastic Nice job.

(Everyone burst into giggle fits.)

Boss: How did you get the reports?

Sora: I found them, in the cave where the keyhole was, I didn't know anything about the Heartless at that time.

Hamtaro: Hmm… Full speed ahead to earth.

Chap. 4: The destruction of Earth & Earth's keyhole

Howdy: Hamtaro I think your losing your touch!

Hamtaro: No there here I can feel it.

Sandy: Like I hope we find them soon or…argg…ahhh!

Maxwell: Sandy, Sandy where are you?

(Heartless come out.)

Stan: Let's get them for getting my sis!

Hamtaro: Attack!

(But the Heartless run right pass them…)

All: Huh?

(…Towards Maxine.)

Maxine: Ahh!

Sora: Maxine run!

Maxine: What does it look like I'm doing, drinking tea.

Woodstok: You drink tea?

(But the Heartless are faster.)

Maxine: Help!

(She disappears)

Jingle: Crying Take me with you!

(Jingle and Maxine are a couple)

(Princess & Bijou comfort Maxwell & Jingle)

Maxwell: Why did they take Sandy and Maxine?

Sora: I don't know.

Hamtaro: Did you notice how the Heartless just passed us.

Sora: I wonder why?

Boss: We better find the keyhole for Earth.

All: Right!

(The hams run around looking for the keyhole)

(But Jingle wouldn't listen.)

Jingle: Maxine, Maxine where are you!

Hamtaro: Jingle, were upset about Maxine disappearing…

Maxwell: And Sandy!

Hamtaro: And Sandy, the point is we need to stick together.

Jingle: No, I need to find Maxine!

(Jingle runs for a open field, but gets smacked back)

Jingle: Ow ow!

Stan: That had to hurt.

Boss: But what did he hit into?

Hamtaro: … Nothing.

Bijou: Looking scared Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: He hit into nothing.

Sora: Are you serious, Hamtaro

Hamtaro: Yes Still looking at the spot

Howdy: At least nothing is better than something.

Sora: In this case something is better than nothing.

All except Hamtaro: Huh? What do you mean?

Sora: With something you can see it, with nothing you can't see it, unless you know it's there, but we don't know what's there, do we?

Howdy: My brain hurts.

Bijou: What do mean Sora?

Sora: There is something there, it's just invisible

All: What!

(They hear growling)

Hamtaro: Sora, what is this Heartless called?

Sora: This Heartless is called The Stealth Sneak. (Scary music plays.)

( All the hamsters look around again.)

Hamtaro: Okay? Sora how are we supposed to attack something, invisible?

Sora: It's invisibleitly is temporary as long as we keep hitting it.

Boss: Ok, are you hams ready!

Hams: Ya!

Hamtaro: Lets get it!

Jingle: Attack.

(After a hour pasts)

(The Stealth Sneak disappeared)

Stan: Man! Jingle and Maxwell fought like demons.

Bijou: There sad about Sandy & Maxine.

Boss: Well lets find that keyhole.

Oxnard: Can't we stop by the clubhouse first, I'm hungry.

(All hams fall in anime style)

Maxwell: You know we should check on Snoozer.

Hamtaro: Yipes, we forgot about Snoozer!

Oxnard: Lest chata, gotta bada.

(At the clubhouse)

Boss: Snoozer all right, he's sleeping.

Spike: Does he do anything else?

Woodstok: Yo Boss look.

(Boss looks up and sees…)

Boss: The keyhole!

Sora: Hamtaro go ahead.

(A light shot out from Hamtaro Keyblade.)

Hamtaro: All done.

(A little later)

Sora: We have a problem.

All: What?

Sora: There's not a lot of us to fight the Heartless.

Spike: I have a idea.

Princess: Spike, I hope your not thinking what I think your thinking?

Spike: Follow me.

Princess: He is.

(The hams walk for a long time, then come to a big door)

Spike: Were here.

Sora: Where are we?

Princess: Spike, You know your not allowed to go there!

Spike: It's our only chance.

(They enter to a beautiful place)

Spike: Come on.

(Later)

Spike: Getting frustrated Where is she.

Princess: Spike, did you ever think of listening?

Spike: Oh ya. Shhh!

(Soon they heard a beautiful voice)

Stan: What a beautiful voice it's almost non-hamster.

Princess: Maybe, you'll see.

(Later they find a hamster by a lake)

Spike: Hey Roxy!

(A Hamster with pointy ears & a long tail, orange in color with white tips on the ears plus a white tail with an orange tip)

Roxy: Blushes Oh hi Spike, hey sis.

(Meaning Princess)

All: Sis?

Princess: She's my half sister.

Spike: Its great to see you Roxy.

Roxy: Its great to see you too. Wait a min! What are you doing here, its forbidden to come here.

Howdy: But you're here?

(All the hams look at Howdy)

Dexter: We can see that.

(Spike & Princess introduce everyone to Roxy)

Roxy: Nice to meet you, so what are you doing here?

Spike: Roxy we need your help.

Sora: But Spike she only one hamster, we have lost four hamsters.

Roxy: You haven't met my friend.

Sora: There are more of you here?

Roxy: In a way. Whistles

(The lake behind her starts to bubble)

All: Huh?

(A water cyclone appears)

Chap. 5: Help from a different species?

(Out comes a white and blue animal)

(Note: There are Poke'mon in this chapter, I ran out of ideas J .)

Roxy: This is my friend, Lugia, he's a poke'mon.

Hamtaro: So this the world of poke'mon.

Bijou: You know about this place Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: No.

(All hamsters fell in anime style.)

Sora: Will he help us?

Roxy: I don't know let me ask him, Lugia.

Lugia: Yes, Roxy.

Roxy: Will you help them?

Lugia: With what?

Roxy: Ya, with what, I'd like to know my self.

(Sora gives her the full story.)

Roxy: Heartless, hmm aren't those the things that make poke'mon disappear.

All: What, the Heartless are here.

Hamtaro: How come we did have to fight any Heartless on the way here.

Lugia: Don't know? But I'll help you.

Roxy: Same here.

Sora: Good, but we still don't have enough to defeat the Heartless.

Roxy: True, but Lugia is more than enough help.

Howdy: One thing, if this place is forbidden why are you here?

Roxy: I'm half pokemon.

All: How?

Princess: We have different moms, same dads, her mom is a pokemon.

Lugia: whispers A pretty one at that.

Hamtaro: You know there may be a keyhole around here.

Sora: You know, you may be right Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Lets look for it hams.

All: Opa!

(Note: What, you thought that ham- ham word wasn't going to be in here.)

(Soon)

Sora: Heartless

Roxy: Get them, Lugia hyper beam.

(Lugia hyper beam blast strait through the Heartless destroying them.)

Sora: Very affected.

Hamtaro: Attack!

(After destroying Heartless for a half an hour.)

Hamtaro: Most of them are gone, is everybody here?

Spike: No! Princess is it here.

Bijou: Pointing What's that?

(A bunch of pieces of armor fell from the sky.)

Sora: It's another Heartless.

Boss: We know that, what's its name?

Sora: I can't tell.

Stan: getting mad Is it like a secret?

Sora: No, this Heartless has another look alike.

(The Heartless finishes building itself.)

Maxwell: Now can you tell which one it is.

Sora: Ya, this one is call Guard Armor.(Scary music plays.)

Howdy: That's getting really annoying now!

Hamtaro: Lets get'em hams.

(So the ham-hams tried to destroy Guard Armor and watch out for flying hands & feet.)

(then…)

Stan: Got ya now.

(Note: This battle did not take long. Back to our chapter in progress.)

(The armor falls.)

Stan: Laughing

Sora: Bad move, bad move.

Stan: What do you mean? I beat that thing in one hit.

Boss: Ya, he did.

Maxwell: I have to agree with Boss & Stan on this one.

(Just then the Armor got up…(in its own way.)

Stan: But… But…B…B..But.

(Then Guard Armor flips over completely.)

Hamtaro: I'm guessing that's the other Heartless?

Sora: Yup.

Hamtaro: And what is it called?

Sora: This one is called Opposite Armor.(Scary music plays.)

Hamtaro: That really needs to stop.

Roxy: We can get him again for taking my sister, right Lugia.

Hamtaro: Get'em Hams.

(The hams slash away at Opposite Armor.)

Woodstok: I got a hand…or a foot?

Spike: I think I got your hand or maybe it was a foot?

(Then Opposite Armor truned into a blaster cannon.)

Sora: Watch out!

(Opposite Armor shot blaster balls at the hams, that seemed to follow Hamtaro only.)

Bijou: Hamtaro, Look out.

(Hamtaro envied it a lot.)

Roxy: Lugia, Hyper Beam!

(Lugia shot the Hyper Beam and it destroyed the last remaining foot & hand. Then Opposite Armor turned into the Blaster Cannon.)

Hamtaro: If I'm not careful, I could get killed.

(Way later)

Boss: Panting How… huff…long does..huff.. it stay a cannon.

Sora: Panting I don't… huff… know why..huff.. it not going back to its first form.

(Then Hamtaro got it.)

Hamtaro: Panting & Dodging It's because..huff.. there are…huff… no more limbs.

Dexter: Ya that would make sense that it can't go back to it's first form.

Howdy: Enough with the history lesson. Lets just beat it, I'm tired.

(The hams tried to get close to Opposite Armor but it follow them around, shooting it's blaster balls.)

Roxy: Try another Hyper Beam, Lugia!

(Lugia tried a Hyper Beam attack but it didn't do anything to it.)

Lugia: It didn't work?

(Lugia tried again and again, but nothing work.)

Roxy: Aroblast!

Lugia: Did it.

Roxy: Hydro pump!

Lugia: Did it twice

Roxy: Whirlwind

Lugia: Looks at Roxy weird How would that help?

Roxy: It would blow away the Heartless, so we don't have to kill it!

Lugia: But, we would have to destroy it, because it would blow all the way to another world, you know how far I can blow things!

Sora: Sorry to interrupt your argument, but we, just maybe, NEED SOME HELP!

Roxy & Lugia: Sorry.

(They rush to help.)

(Then Opposite Armor shot a Blaster Ball at Hamtaro, he didn't knowtis.

All: Hamtaro!

(Hamtaro turns around, but it was to late to run)

Hamtaro: Thinking So this is how it ends me, being killed by a Heartless, I didn't think I was going to die this way, maybe by a cat or old age. Make me sad though, that I'm never going to see the ham-hams again, or Laura for that matter, hope she doesn't knowtis that I'm gone.

(Hamtaro stood waiting to be hit but…)

Bijou: Hamtaro!

(Bijou jump in front of Hamtaro and got hit by the blaster ball)

Hamtaro: Noooooo!

Most of the hams: Bijou!

(Her body blasted back just about to hit Hamtaro but, disappeared right on contact.)

(Hamtaro was frozen on the spot)

(Opposite Armor was about to shoot another Blaster Ball.)

Hams: Hamtaro, move out of they way!

(Hamtaro was aware that he was about to be hit, but he didn't plan to be)

(Just as the Blaster Ball was shot.)

Hamtaro: Jumping in the air very high Hi-ya!

(Hamtaro jabbing his Keyblade into the middle of the Heartless insignia on it's chest.)

(Note: Most Heartless have there own insignia, I will describe it later in the story.)

(The Heartless disappeared)

Stan: Cool

Sora: Looking worried Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Still in shock ……

Oxnard: Hamtaro, are you ok?

Hamtaro: Upset and Angry Like I'm ok, I just lost a friend who risk her life for me, and now she's gone, gone forever!

Boss: Getting mad Look Hamtaro, I'm upset about Bijou too, your not the only one!

Sora: But did you care for her?

Boss: Madder Of course I did!

Sora: Shaking his head That's not what I ment, I mean did you care for her more then a friend?

Boss: Now Blushing Why do ask?

Sora: Because I know why Hamtaro is upset, Like me, he's lost someone he loves.

Boss: A little mad but understanding Oh. I never knew.

Hamtaro: Still Mad but Crying Of course you wouldn't know, I kept it a secret that I like Bijou, I was going tell her, but now I'll never get that chance!

Sora: Don't be so sure Hamtaro, Bijou not dead she's just lost her heart, another victim to the Heartless.

Maxwell: We'll be able to bring Bijou and the others back?

Sora: Thinking…yup

(The hams very happy about this news.)

Roxy: I want to help you find Bijou, My Sister, and the other girl hams.

Lugia: So do I

Dexter: That's very nice of you Lugia, but your to big to fit on the Gummi ship.

Roxy: I can bring him in his Poke-ball.

(The hams agreed but they had to find the keyhole first.)

(They looked all over finally…)

Hamtaro: Sora, look…

(Glittering on the door of which they entered the world was the keyhole.)

Stan: Lets seal it.

(Hamtaro's Keyblade sealed the keyhole locking the pokemon world from the Heartless forever.)

Oxnard: To the Gummi ship!

(Back on the Gummi ship)

Panda: So Sora, where are we headed next?

Sora: There seems to be Heartless coming from Hollow Basin.

Boss: What's that?

Sora: It's an old place filled with everything.

Hamtaro: And problely a keyhole.

Oxnard: Your right Hamtaro if the Heartless can get there, there's bound to be a keyhole.

(Later Sora put the ship on auto-pilot and started to read Ansem reports.)

Roxy: Hey Sora, what are theses?

Sora: Theses? Theses are Ansem's reports. He was someone who studied the Heartless.

Howdy Overhearing Ya, that was a long study.

Sora: But I think I just figured something out.

Hamtaro: What Sora?

Sora: You knowtis that the Heartless are only taking the girl hamsters.

Howdy: No really, we know that, it's not like we were born yesterday.

(All fall over in Anime style. And Dexter smacks Howdy in the back of the head.)

Dexter: Please continue.

Sora: Well how many of the girls have been taken?

All: Six?

Sora: Plus my friend, Kairi.

All: Seven

Stan: Now, I don't see your point?

Sora: In Ansem's reports, Ansem wrote that it takes seven princess's to open the final keyhole.

All: Scared out of there minds What! There no way our friends our princess's.

Sora: Well are you sure, I didn't know where my friend Kairi came from, she could be a princess.

Boss: Well I know where Bijou came from, she came from France.

Sora: Did you know what she did in France?

Boss: Stuttering …uh. Well don't you thing the girl hams would tell us.

Sora: Well maybe they don't know that there princess's. Kairi didn't remember where she came from.

Hamtaro: …. Or maybe their parents or grandparents were princess's

Sora: Hamtaro could be right that be a princess was pasted down.

Spike: At lest we know where Princess got her name.

Hamtaro: Onward to Hollow Basin.

Chap. 6: The Seven Princess

(The Ham-hams make it to Hollow Basin.)

Oxnard: So Sora where the keyhole?

Sora: Pointing I have a feeling it's in the highest tower

Hamtaro: Lets find our friends and save the earth.

Boss: Not quite, the ledge…

(Their on a ledge. Back to the hamster talking.)

Boss…again: … Is real steep, and it would take us all day and all night to walk it.

Spike: Not if you have a flying Pokemon Winking to Roxy

Roxy: Confused then gets it Oh…Come out Lugia.

(Throws the Poke-ball)

(Lugia pops out.)

Lugia: Looking tired Yawn…Yes.

(Note: He's tired because, when a Pokemon leaves their home, they go through a time change, like jet-lag.)

Roxy: Can you give us a ride to that castle, please.

Lugia: Sure.

(Meanwhile in the castle.)

: What! Their already here how did they get passed the Heartless.

( someone comes up)

: Master, we have gotten the last princess.

: Excellent, good work Riku.

(A gray hamster with a with star on his tummy, and a headband, plus he has his own Keyblade.)

Riku: You're welcome master.

: Riku, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?

Riku: Anything great one.

: I need you to bring the orange one they call, Hamtaro. (Scary music plays.)

(? Hamster looks up at the sky.)

: Yelling Do you think that was needed?

Person writing the story: Yes I do J.

: But Hamtaro not a bad hamster you only play scary music when someone evil comes, like me, or something bad happens.

Person writing the story: But like you said your evil and that's when the scary music plays plus I like the scary music! J

: Live, now get back to the story.

Person writing the story: Mean:p

: Yes, I am!

(Now to the story in progress)

Riku: Sure thing Master.

(Back to Hamtaro and the hams)

Boss: Ok as of now I'm lost.

Hamtaro: Let's try that way.

(All the sudden Heartless come out.)

Sora: Let's get them

(Then really big Heartless come out, note: Lugia is very tired so he not in this battle.)

All: Uh……

Sora: Run!

(The hamsters run the other way.)

Boss: Sora, don't we what to fight the Heartless?

Sora: Why fight when you can run.

Stan: Good point, but, is there another reason?

Sora: I don't know how hard the big Heartless are.

Stan: Oh…Run faster.

All: Ahhhh!

(They get away from the big Heartless but they come to a new room.)

Woodstok: Panting Glad…huff…we got…huff…away.

(As soon as they saw where they were they got there air back real fast.)

Maxwell: Uh Sora, where are we?

Sora: I'm not sure, I don't remember this being here before.

Panda: You been here before?

Sora: Yes, it's where Kairi and I came to play in our spar time.

Hamtaro: That's real nice, were you really good friends.

Sora: Yes, we were, in fact…

Spike: Sorry to cut you off but I think we should look around?

Sora whispering I'll tell you later.

(As soon as the hams started to look around they notice that the walls of the great hall had something in them.)

Stan: Oh my god! Hamtaro come here.

Hamtaro: What is it Sta…

Sora: Oh my…

(Hamtaro, Sora, and, Stan saw inside the walls, their friends.)

Hamtaro: Hams come here.

Boss: Hamtaro, what is it we got to…aye.

Jingle: Is that Maxine?

Woodstok: Sis, Oh my Camile!

Howdy and Dexter: Pashmina!

Penelope: Ookweee!

Spike: Roxy, I found Princess

Roxy: I hope Princess is okay.

Stan: Maxwell here's Sandy.

Maxwell: Sandy!

(The ham-hams were scared out of their minds, when Hamtaro notice that Sora was away from the them at the end of the hall.)

Hamtaro: Sora are you ok?

Sora: ……

Hamtaro: Walking up to where Sora was Is that's your friend?

(Hamtaro was looking at a very pretty hamster, frozen like the rest.)

Hamtaro: Sora, what were you going to tell me.

Sora: Hamtaro like you, I never told anyone how I felt about Kairi.

Hamtaro: You cared for her very much didn't you?

Sora: Very much. But I never got that chance…to tell her.

(Now Sora is crying very hard, Hamtaro comforts him.)

Hamtaro: It's ok, well get her out!

(Boss comes run up.)

Boss: Hamtaro, Bijou not here,we can't find her!

Hamtaro: Well find her soon, very soon, but we have to get everyone out first.

(The hams tried everything but couldn't get them out.)

Hamtaro: I can't think of anything else.

(Then Hamtaro lead against a wall…that opened up.)

(Hamtaro falls over)

Hamtaro: Ugg… Hey let's look up there.

All: Got it.

(They walk up the stairs a come to a little place on top, but when most of the hams tried to walk in they were push back, Hamtaro did not notice this because on the floor…was Bijou.)

Hamtaro: Running over Bijou!

(Hamtaro Kneeling next to her trying to wake her up.)

Hamtaro: Bijou…Bijou open your eyes

: That girl has lost her heart, she can not wake up.

(The hams inside the place were very startled at the hamster on top of a very weird looking machine that look like the Heartless insignia.)(The Heartless insignia looks like a heart the has three little things on the bottom of it and has a X cross on it.)

Hamtaro: Who, who are you?

: The seven princess of heart need to complete the last remanding keyhole.

(The hamster walked over to them, most of the hams besides Hamtaro and Sora, ran towards him, the hamster blasted them away out of the room and they couldn't get back in.)

Hamtaro: whispering Sora, do you know who this is?

Sora: I have no idea.?

Hamtaro: Tell who are you?

: Your friend should know who I am.

Sora: I should?

: Yes, don't you remember me Sora?

Sora: You look vaguely familiar.

: Try harder.

(He moved his one wing to the side.)

: Look like anyone to you?

Sora: No.

Hamtaro: Just tell us your name.

: It is I, Sephiroth, the seeker of darkness.

Sora: Oh, now I remember you, your dead meat.

Sephiroth: Now I have come to finish my cousin's work.

Hamtaro: Who's your cousin?

Sephiroth: You should remember who he is, sense you destroy him.

Hamtaro: You don't mean Spat, do you.

Sephiroth: Yes I do mean him.

Hamtaro: But he didn't try to destroy the world, he just wanted to destroy love.

Sephiroth: Hey I didn't say he was my favorite cousin, and I'm not just doing this for him.

Sora: We told you that she is gone and that is that.

Sephiroth: That's not true I have learned that the power of the seven princess and the last keyhole can revied the person you chose.

Sora: And as we told you there is no way to bring back the dead.

Hamtaro: Ok, can I know what's going on?

Sephiroth: I guess I should give you a last request.

(Hamtaro, and Sora gulped.)

Sephiroth: Well I was a young hamster that lived on the same planet as Sora, I was what you call good, I loved a young someone there too. But she was struck with a horriable disease and pass on. I never was the same after that, I became rude and evil and I like it. And I started to grow a wing. Odd is isn't. But I think the biggest thing that told me I was pure evil was this horrible scar that came all of the sudden.

(He moves his bandana to show them that he had the heartless insignia on his chest.)

Sephiroth: Then I saw Ansam's reports they told me a ton about the Heartless, and that some can control the Heartless and that they had the same scar as me I knew I could control them. Then I knew that the final keyhole could help me get back the one I lost.

Hamtaro: But getting back by hurting people is probably not what she wanted.

Sephiroth: Much as you know, now it is time to open the final keyhole, with your help of the seven princess and you Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Well your out of luck, I'm not helping you.

Sephiroth: I'm afraid that you have no chose, oh Riku.

(Riku comes out of know where.)

Sephiroth: Riku, help me get that last of the princess heart.

Riku: Yes, Master.

Sora: We don't have Bijou's heart, we thought you had it.

Riku: Oh, but you are wrong, the princess heart rest inside you.

(Riku points his Keyblade at Hamtaro, and a light shines out of Hamtaro chest where his heart is.)

Hamtaro: Ugg.

Sora: Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Falling What's happening.

Riku: Don't you see yet, the princess heart is responding, Bijou heart rest inside you.

Hamtaro: Bijou…Bijou's heart is inside me.

Sephiroth: Hurry up Riku, free the princess heart, open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness, grant my wish.

(Riku walks towards Hamtaro, but Sora runs at Riku, but gets blow back like the others.)

Riku: This won't hurt a bit. To me at least.

(Hamtaro was to weak to get up but a voice came into his head, a very familiar voice that gave him strength.)

Bijou voice: Hamtaro!

(Hamtaro look up and got his Keyblade out at the right time and stop Riku attack.)

Hamtaro: There no way your taking Bijou's heart.

(And it was on between Hamtaro and Riku.)

Chap. 7: Hamster to Heartless

( The battle was on.)

Hamtaro: Take this.

(Hamtaro slash and slash at Riku just missing him)

Riku: Is that all you got?

(Then Riku through his Keyblade at Hamtaro like a boomerang.)

The hams: Watch out Hamtaro!

(Hamtaro got hit by the Keyblade over and over and over, but wouldn't give up.)

Riku: Give up?

Hamtaro: Over my dead corpse.

Riku: That's what it's going to be.

(Then Hamtaro jump up and hit Riku over and over and over till.)

Riku: Uggg…

(He knock out.)

(Hamtaro weak and tired but happy. Also the force field that hold the other hams out fell down.)

Sora: Hamtaro, the keyhole.

(Hamtaro holds his Keyblade up to the keyhole, but nothing happens.)

Oxnard: It's not working, the keyhole not complete, maybe we have to wake up Bijou.

Hamtaro: Maybe, but how.

(Hamtaro looks at Riku Keyblade.)

Hamtaro: The Keyblade that unlocks people hearts, I wonder?

Boss: Hamtaro, no what are you doing!

(Hamtaro picks up the Keyblade.)

Sora: Hamtaro, stop, don't do it!

(Hamtaro smiles back.)

(Hamtaro puts the Keyblade in his chest.)

(Then 6 lights fly out of Hamtaro's chest and into the room with the 6 hamsters. Then 1 light flys out of Hamtaro chest and over to Bijou, then she wakes up seeing Hamtaro falling and disappearing.)

Bijou: Hamtaro!

(Bijou runs over to catch Hamtaro but Hamtaro disappears in her arms, and little lights of Hamtaro fly away.)

Oxnard: Come back, Hamtaro!

(Hamtaro was falling in darkness.)

Hamtaro: What's...what's happening, falling, falling in darkness.

Bijou: Crying Hamtaro, are you really...No, he can't be, I won't let him go!

(All the girl hams reunite with the others.)

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: Kairi!

Stan: Someone brake out the tissues, this is gonna be a wet one.

(Then Sephiroth appears.)

Sephiroth:So you have awaked at last princess, the keyhole is now complete, you have sevred your purpose, but now it's over.

Sora: What have you done with Hamtaro?

Sephiroth: I didn't do anything to him,he destroyed himself to gain me a lot more

Boss: Don't make another move.

Stan: Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves.

Boss: I don't know.

(Then Riku appears out of nowhere,not under Sephiroth spell.)

Riku: Get out of here, the Heartless are coming.

(They all nod and run.)

Oxnard: What about the keyhole?

Sora: Let's just get out of here!

(Meanwhile Hamtaro (while falling in the darkness) turn into a Heartless.)

(The Hamtaro Heartless looked around trying to find the others, he ran to the entrance hall.)

(The other hams ran as fast as they could.)

Boss: Where to next?

Sora: I'm not sure

Kairi: Sora, I'm scared.

Sora: It's okay.

(Then Hamtaro Heartless comes out of the shadows.)

Howdy: Banging Hamtaro Heartless on the head Confounded Heartless,get lost will ya!

Bijou: Hamtaro? Is that you?

(Then a ton of Heartless appear out of nowhere.)

Sora: Dang there's nowhere to run!

(Bijou runs in front of the Heartless Hamtaro.)

Bijou: This time I'll protect you!

Stan: Like guys, there's an opening let's make a brake for it.

(The Heartless turn into a giant wave that was about to cover the Hamtaro Heartless and Bijou.)

Bijou: Turns around huging Hamtaro Heartless Hamtaro!

Oxnard: Woah!

(As the wave hit the Hamtaro Heartless, and Bijou. A light came out of the center of the wave and the Heartless just disappeared, and standing in the middle of the room was Bijou, and…Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Calmly Bijou. Thank you

Bijou: Hamtaro!

(She gave Hamtaro a hug and a kiss on the cheek, all the hams were glad to see him to.)

All the hams expecally Oxnard: Hamtaro!

(Then a ton of Heartless come.)

Sora: Hurry, lets get out of here!

Hamtaro: What about the keyhole?

Boss: Don't worry about it!

(The hams leave Hollow Basin, and the onto the Gummi Ship.)

(On the gummi ship.)

Sandy: So like can we know what's going on?

Girl Hams: Ya.

Sora: Ok, it seems that...(Note: this is really long.)...you guys are Princess.

All the girls: O.O

Back to Sora: Ya bit of a shocker, anyway the last keyhole need the hearts of seven princess, well those seven princess are you guys. (Maxine: Girls!)…Anyway. The Heartless were controled by a evil someone named Sephiroth. And we to go back to Hollow Basin to seal that keyhole before that world is destoryed, and gone off the map forever.

Kairi: We will do anything to help, right.

Chap 8: The big bad Behemoth.

(Still on the gummi ship, Hamtaro and Bijou are talking, away from the other hamsters.)

Bijou: Hamtaro I'm very afraid of what zees going to happened.

Hamtaro: Don't be afraid Bijou, but to tell the truth I was afraid at first.

Still Hamtaro: I was lost in the in the Darkness, I stumbled around, I started forgetting things, my friends, who I was. The Darkness almost swallow me, but then I heard a voice, your voice, you brought me back. Your my friend Bijou and I love you.

Bijou: Blushing I love you too Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: And as long as we are all together nothing can beat us.

Sora: An't that the truth.

(Bijou and Hamtaro turn around. All the hams were behind them.)

Woodstok: Those Heartless are nothing compaired to us!

Maxine: Will wipe the floor with those Heartless!

Boss: Now lets go seal that keyhole!

Hamtaro: mmhh.

All: Opa!

Kairi: I'm coming with you Sora!

Sora: No way Kairi, your staying in the gummi ship.

Kairi: But Sora!

Sora: No!

Dexter: You know Sora, maybe Sephiroth can get her, here on the gummi ship!

Sora Thinking with a slight scared look on his face Oh, all right you can help, but let me give you magic powers.

Kairi: With a delighted look on her face All Right!

(Back at Hollow Basin, in the main hall)

Spike: Now that the keyhole is open, lets seal it.

Hamtaro: Okay.

(The hams run towards the keyhole but...)

Sephiroth: Stop right there!

All the girl hams except Penelope: Who's that?

Howdy: Girl hams,Sephiroth. Sephiroth,girl hams.

Girl hams: Hello.

Sephiroth: Pleased to mee...Hey wait a minute, were enemies, remember? And don't you remember me from the last time we met?

Some of the girls: We have short term memory problems.

(Sephiroth has a very big sweat drop.)

Sephiroth: Ok... well your not getting out of here alive.

Howdy: How would be able to walk out of here, corpse's can't walk, they can't breathe ether. HA HA HA!

(Everyone falls in anime style, even Sephiroth.)

Stan: Like I can't believe he did that! In front of an evil hamster!

Dexter: I could believe it.

Sephiroth: Talking to Dexter You know I can get him off your hands for a mer, 100

Dexter: You drive a hard bargain, will you do it for 50?

Pashmina: Dexter! How could you!

Penelope: Oookkyyoo!

Dexter: I just can't do it, he is my friend.

Sephiroth: I'll keep it open, now prepare to be destoryed. Come To Me My Heartless!

Hamtaro: We have defeated your Heartless's before.

Sephiroth: True, but you never face this Heartless before.

(Big stomping sounds come their way, then a huge Heartless comes out of the shadows.)

Maxine: What the "HECK" is that!

Sora: It's one of the toughest Heartless I've ever seen!

Kairi: It's a...

Sephiroth: No don't say it!

Kairi: Behemoth. ( Scary music plays.)

Sora: How did you know that?

Kairi: Your not the only one that read the reports. (Scary music plays)

All the hams: Huh? But they ignore it.

Stan: Talking to Sora You know, I like her, you two would great together. (Scary music plays) Ok that's just annoying.

Sephiroth: Great, now she won't stop, she'll… (Scary music plays) keep doing that.

Pashmina: Let's just ask her nicely, maybe… (Scary music plays) she'll stop.

Princess: Looking up at the sky Could you please stop… (Scary music plays) doing that?

Person writing the story: Nope, I like the scary music :p

Spike: Wispering Evil.

Person writing the story: I heard that, I am writing the story.

Howdy: Dang it.

Sephiroth: Sad is'nt it, lets get back to the story.

(Back to the story)

Sephiroth: Try getting past this Heartless, now time to do my Evil Laugh!…

Maxwell: Huh? Why is evil laugh have big letters.

Stan: Hey, your right. Odd I didn't notice that before?

Maxine: We didn't even notice the words befor…

Sephiroth: AS I was saying, time to do my evil laugh! Mwhaaaaaaaaa!

(5 minutes later.)

Sephiroth: Mwhaaaaaaaaaaa!

(3 hours later.)

Sephiroth: Mwhaaaaaaaaa!

(24 hours later.)

Sephiroth: Mwhaaaaaa…

Boss: All right all ready!

Sora: We get it ok!

Sephiroth: Sorry, but laughing maniacally is very addicitve, if you didn't stop me, I could have laugh like that for a week.

Sandy: Whatever!

Sephiroth: Well, if you manage to get past this Heartless, meet me in the End of World.

(Sephiroth disappears.)

Boss: Sora, how are we going to defeat this Heartless?

Sora: I don't how!

Hamtaro: But we will defeat it!

All: Huh!

Hamtaro: Come on, any Heartless can be defeated by us! Sora, do you know if this Heartless has any weakness?

Sora: No, I don't…

Kairi: Go for the horn on the Behemoth's head.

(All the hams turn around, and look at her funny.)

Kairi: What! At least I know.

Hamtaro: You know she right.

Boss: But how are we going to get to the Behemoth's horn. This Heartless is huge!

Roxy: Well we could have Lugia attack the Behemoth for us.

Spike: Try it.

(Roxy through the Poke-ball, but nothing happen.)

Roxy: It's not working, Sephiroth must have done something.

Hamtaro: Looks like we have to come up with a different plan.

(The Ham-hams thought and thought, finally.)

(note: their hiding in a corner. )

Maxwell: I have an idea, some of us distract the Heartless, while the rest of us clime to the highest part of the room, and jump on the Behemoth's back.

Sora: That's a great idea Maxwell.

Jingle: And I know how to put it into action.

(So Hamtaro,Boss,Sora,Pashmina, Penelope,Sandy,Bijou,Oxnard,Maxine, Camile,Princess,Spike,and Kairi climbed to the highest part of the room, while Stan,Panda,Howdy,Dexter,Maxwell,Cappy,Woodstok,Jingle,and Roxy distract the Behemoth.)

Princess: Good luck Roxy.

Roxy: Thanks!

(Spike was standing by Princess,being very quiet.)

Princess: You ever going to tell her.

Spike:Blushing Tell who what!

Princess: That you love her, and don't try to denied it, I've been watching you two for 5 years.

(Note: 5 years means like 15, so Spike's 5 hamster years equals 15 human years, I will tell you all the Ham-Hams ages at the end, human and hamster.)

Spike:Blushing real hard……What if she doesn't feel the same about me?

Princess: You'll never know till you ask.

(Meanwhile the rest of the hams were saying good luck to the one they care for.)

Woodstok: Pssst. Camile.

Camile: What is it Woodstok?

Woodstok:Blushing Camile, I want to tell you something very important, and if we die during this, I could kill myself knowing that I kept it up inside of me.

Camile:Very confused Huh?

Woodstok:Blushing very hard I…I think, no! I know that…that I…I love you.

Camile:Blushing Oh this is very sudden, I…um.

Woodstok: If we survive, tell me then.

(Woodstok walks away.)

CamileThinking How do I feel about Woodstok?

(Across the room)

Howdy: Don't worry Pashmina,I'll protect you

Pashmina:That's what I'm worried about.

Dexter: You can't protect her Howdy, cause I'll be protecting her!

Howdy: No you will not!

Dexter: Yes I will!

Howdy: Will not!

Dexter: Will to!

(In the middle of this argument, the Behemoth notice the hams.)

Stan: Thanks a lot you two.

Howdy + Dexter: It was his fault!

Sora: I don't care whos fault it is but were running out of time.

Hamtaro: Sora right, if we don't hurry we're going to be flat as hamcakes.

Person writing the story: Its pancakes.

Hamtaro: Oh, flat as pancakes, wait! Why did you make me say hamcakes?

Person writing the story: It was a typo.

All: Oh.

Boss: Come on Ham-hams, lets get moving, and defeat this over-size thing!

Pashmina: But how should we distract it.

Stan: Idea! Howdy, Dexter keep fighting.

Dexter: I don't know.

Howdy: We really don't feel like fighting right now.

Dexter: Ya, we got all are anger out.

Stan: Oh great.

Pashmina: Howdy, Dexter please!

Howdy+Dexter: OK! It was your fault!

( In the meantime, Howdy and Dexter were fighting to distract the Behemoth,but they didn't notice the Behemoth was come torwards them to…)

Pashmina: Dexter, Howdy look out, the Behemoth is going to stomp you both!

Dexter: Hey, she said my name first, while warning us about being squashed, see she like me more than you.

Howdy: Oh, don't flatter your self, she only likes you as much as a horse's… wait, did you just say we were about to be smashed.

Dexter+Howdy: Ahhhhhhhhh!

(Just then Roxy got in the way of the Behemoth so it didn't smashed Howdy and Dexter.)

Roxy: Come and get me!

Panda: She's amazing.

Spike: Blushing I know.

(As Roxy ran away from the Behemoth,she directed it to the balcony where the other ham-hams were.)

Sora: Get ready to jump on my mark, ready,set,now!

(They jump on the Behemoth back.)

Hamtaro: Now lets get that horn!

(As the hams attacked the middle horn,the side horns were glowing.)

Oxnard: Uh, Sora, why are its horns glowing?

Sora: Watch out everyone!

(Sence Sora said that to late,half of the ham-hams got blasted away.)

The hams that got blow away: Ow!

Boss: Quick, lets get that horn.

(The hams kept attacking the horn, then Hamtaro's Keyblade started to glow a bright gold.)

Hamtaro: Huh?

Oxnard: What's going on?

Sora: Hamtaro, you've learned a new abilities , try it out by saying Ars Arcanum.

Hamtaro: Ars Arcanum!

(After saying that Hamtaro's Keyblade glowed a very bright gold and almost had a mind of its own, and attacked the horn like crazy, it was very hard for Hamtaro to hold on)

Sandy: Look!

( All the sudden, the Behemoth fainted)

Sora: He has be destroyed.

Stan: Awesome, so we can go home now, right?

Boss: Ya, I wish, we still have to catch Sephiroth.

Bijou: And stop his evil doings.

Sandy: But like we don't even know were he is!

(The Hams are thinking long and hard, then Hamtaro realizes that he knows were Sephiroth is going.)

Flashback mode:

Sephiroth: Well, if you manage to get pass this Heartless, meet in the End of the World.

End of Flashback mode:

Hamtaro: I know were he when, but the place he said he was going makes no sence.

(Then from out of the shadow, Riku comes out.)

Boss: Evasion maneuvers.

Riku: Still hurted No, stop, I am good person.

Stan: What are you talking about?

Riku: Sephiroth had me under his spell, and I want to help you.

Sora: For what reasons?

Riku: Revenge reasons.

Spike: Your in, as long as you help us?

Riku: Deal.

(All the Hams go back to Hamtaro but Sora is the one who answers him)

Sora: Were did he say he was going?

Hamtaro: He said to meet him in the End of the World, but what does that mean?

( Sora and Kairi stayed very quiet while the other hams tried to figure out what Sephiroth meant.)

Panda: Does he mean that we have to wait till the end of the world?

Stan: Sarcastic Oh, Ya that makes perfect sence.

Hamtaro: No it seem more like he meant a place, but like a place like that is real!

Sora: No, it is real.

All but Kairi: Huh?

Kairi: It's a real world, a world were Heartless live and are created.

Stan: So that's were we have to go to stop that idiot!

Kairi &Sora: No, don't make us go there!

Kairi: Shivering It's a horrible, dark and empty place.

Sora: Also shivering and getting teary eyed You feel like you will never be happy again.

Oxnard: You mean you've been there?

Sora: Yes, Kairi and I went there, when the Heartless were becoming more powerful, to see what was going on, and we wished that we never went there.

Hamtaro: You don't have to come if you don't what to, but I have to go, I can't let Sephiroth win.

Kairi: Hamtaro, your word are full of wisdom, they make me want to help you. Thank you.

(Kairi gives Hamtaro a little kiss on his cheek, but more like a thank you, than affection, which everyone understood.)

Chap. 9: To the End of the World

and hopefully beyond.

(The Hams are in the Gummi ship setting their corse for the End of the World, Ooo, this is getting scary, hope it turns out good.)

Camile: Umm… Woodstok.

Woodstok: Hmm… oh hi Camile.

Camile: Look Woodstok, I've been think I of what you said and Woodstok I really, and I mean I really care about you in so many ways, but I'm not sure if I really lov…

Woodstok his heart broken It's okay I understand.

Camile: to herself That didn't come out right.

Sora: Umm… Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Hmm… yes Sora?

Sora: Hamtaro, I going with you, all of you.

Kairi: And if Sora going, I'm going.

Stan: Being flirty And if your going, I'm defiantly going.

Sandy: Fishing Stan with her Ribbon Oh, leave her alone, now wispering She has a man.

(Everyone is laughing that Sandy reeled in Stan)

Pashmina: Still Laughing Haaa… I forgot what it's like to laugh.

Maxwell: It has been along time sence we all have laughed.

Penelope: Oookwee.

Boss: It has been sad time…

( Cut of by Sora.)

Sora: Not a time for laughing.

Hamtaro: Well it soon we'll be after we stop Sephiroth.

Kairi: Well if we want to beat him, we have to get there.

Oxnard: How?

Sora: We weren't going to, but I know were it is.

Hamtaro: So off we go.

(So they were off )

(They finally reach the End of the World)

Maxine: This is a very eerie place.

Jingle: But it is what you call peaceful.

Sora: But we have to be careful there are Heartless every where.

Oxnard: But how do we get across this hole.

Panda: Look, there is a little island.

Sandy: But like Oxnard said there's a big hole we'll never like get across.

Hamtaro: Maybe I could jump to that island?

Sora: Hamtaro, you don't need t…

Stan: Ya come on Hamtaro.

Boss: Jump it.

Hamtaro: Okay.

Bijou: No, don't Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: I'll be find.

(Getting ready to run and jump)

Hamtaro: Here I go.

Kairi: But, Hamtar…

Hamtaro running Ahhhh!

(Hamtaro jumps but not very far.)

Hamtaro: making a scared face Ahhhh!

Bijou: Hamtaro!

Oxnard: Oh, no he's going to fall, I can't look!

(Hamtaro falls, but lands on a invisible layer like ice, Hamtaro stands up and stomps his foot down.)

Hamtaro: Hey, it's soild.

(Everyone falls in Anime style)

Sora: with angry mark If you had listened to me you would have saved yourself the embaressment.

Boss: Well let's go.

(The hams crossed the ice to the next island.)

(Then the hams spot a chest)

Woodstok: Lets open it.

Kairi: Wait don't.

All except Sora: Huh?

(but Woodstok had already open the chest and…)

Princess: What the…

Sora: Stay on gard, there are Heartless afoot.

Stan: Next time don't open the chest.

(they beat the Heartless)

Spike: What the heck was that!

Sora: Here, Heartless hide in chests to fool people, and to steal their hearts.

Pashmina: No, more opening chests.

( the Hams tried to skip as many chest as they could. But many they couldn't. They had fought the toughest Heartless ever known to animal.)

(Finally)

Boss: Hey look, what is that?

(What they were looking at, was a bright light.)

Pashmina: Where do you think that leads to.

Dexter: Only one way to found out.

(All the Hams jump into the light and landed in Sora's home home world.)

Kairi: Were back home, how is that possible?

Sora: It's not.

Howdy: What are you talking about, this is your home, I know because that spot over there is where I fell last time we were here.

Sora: No, this from our memories, none of this is real.

Kairi: I knew it was to good to be true.

Sandy: Lets just get out of here.

( The hams started to walk to the nearest exit, when they found themselves surround by Heartless.)

Panda: Hey these are the same face last time.

Hamtaro: Remember that this place is made out of our memories, the same Heartless should appear.

(Hour later)

( Every time the Hams exit a world, they appeared in another world that was familiar to their memories and that included the Heartless, soon they were in a new place, nowhere close to their memories, it was a dark and desolate place, so dark that you couldn't see your nose in front of you.)

Spike: Where are we? I can't see anything in front of me.

( Then the Hams hear a voice form out of the darkness, a very familiar voice in fact.)

: Your in one of my very favorite place, and soon to be my most favorite place after I destory you.

Hamtaro: Sephiroth, show yourself you lowlife.

Sephiroth: Inciddently But I'm right here.

( then a little light appeared just bright enough to see everyone, including Sephiroth who was his own little chair with the Heartless insigina right behind him.

Boss: Running I'm gonna kill you for hurting Bijou!

( he jumps up to attack him, but all Sephiroth does is put his hand up and Boss stop in the air right in front of him barely touching him, and Sephiroth flings him through the air like nothing.

Boss: Ahhhhhh!

( He lands hard on the ground.)

Sora: There is no doubt he is powerful.

Sephiroth: Well that was fun, but I have a job to do.

( He waved his hand and the Hams except Hamtaro and Sora, were thrown into glass cages.)

Sephiroth: You two have been in my way, I think all finsh you two off first.

Hamtaro: He's way to powerful we will never beat him.

Sora: We have to try.

Sephiroth: Well we should get on with this, shall we?

Hamtaro: We shall!

( Sephiroth flys into the air and strikes down apond them with like an invisible Keyblade. Hamtaro and Sora both shout Ars Arcanum, their Keyblades both glow a bright gold and start to attack Sephiroth, leaving marks on him but not slowing him down.)

Sephiroth: Let me take one of you out, so I can enjoy killing the other really slowly.

( Then Sephiroth starts to attack Sora over and over and every time Hamtaro tried to do something, Sephiroth would blast him way back. Then Sora came up with a plan, he faked himself fanting, then Hamtaro came running over.)

Sora: weak Hamtaro…

Hamtaro: Sora, your okay.

Sora: Hamtaro, I'm going to give you my power and ask everyone to do the same.

Hamtaro: But…

Sora: No buts, do it now!

( A little light shine out of Sora and flew into Hamtaro, he suddenly felt stronger, he ran over to the cages and ask everyone to do the same just like Sora asked. They did like he asked and little lights flew out of everyone and flew into Hamtaro, in seconds he felt stronger that ever, and he knew spells he has never heard.)

Hamtaro: It's over Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Bring it on.

Hamtaro: Trinity Limit!

( Under Hamtaro's body a insignia not a Heartless insignia, his own insignia, and right out of his Keyblade shot a gold light that almost look red right at Sephiroth and Sephiroth disappear instantly.)

Chap. 10: The Final Destination

( Hamtaro look at the spot where Sephiroth was last standing and felt a sense of tranquility but a sense of despar, think that Sephiroth didn't deserved that no matter how evil he was, than Hamtaro heard someone shout his name.)

Oxnard: Hamtaro, something's wrong with Sora, Kairi and Riku

( Hamtaro rushed over to them and Sora, Riku and Kairi were on the ground in pain.)

Hamtaro: Sora, Kairi, Riku, are you alright!

( Then all the sudden Sora, Riku and Kairi started to turn into humans, Note: If you have played Kingdom Hearts you should know what they look like, and they can talk to the Hams because of all their magic.)

Hamtaro: looking up, way up Sora, Kairi?

Oxnard: Riku?

Sora: Bending down Hamtaro, Kairi and I never told you all but we're human, we were turn into hamsters by Sephiroth.

Riku: Me too.

Bijou: but why was Sephiroth a hamster?

Kairi: His spell backfired because it was so powerful.

Sora: We had to wait in till he was destroyed, in till we could return to normal.

Kairi: Our whole world is made up of humans that have been turned into hamsters, they should be back to normal by now.

Boss: But how did you know about us and destroying Spat?

Sora: After being a hamster for so long we all happened to hear your story about Spat.

(Note: they all wanted to turn back into humans but they were going to just live with it, that's why Sora didn't call for Hamtaro help until the Heartless attacked his home.)

Hamtaro: sad of losing his friend So you all aren't hamsters?

Sora: No, but Hamtaro, if you think that means were not going to be friends, your wrong.

Kairi: That's the same to you girls, were Princess to the end.

( Sora conjured a new Gummi ship just smaller)

Sora: This Gummi ship will take you home.

Boss: What about you three?

Kairi: We will be fine.

Sora: After all this, I think your owners miss you.

Oxnard: Ahh, Oh my god he's right we have to get home.

(as they bored the ship Sora yelled out.)

Sora: We may need your service again.

(On the Gummi ship)

Sandy: I'm going to miss them.

Stan: In Shock I can't believe that I flirted with a human.

Spike: gaining courage Roxy, I have something to say.

Roxy: Hmm? Yes Spike.

Spike: Roxy, I want to say, that I love you.

Roxy: Blushing Oh, Spike I love you to, but I have to live in the Poke'mon world, it's my job.

Spike: I understand.

( Later)

Camile: Woodstok, I reliazed that I care for you too.

Woodstok: That's wonderful.

( Woodstok gives Camile a hug.)

(And Spike and Roxy are sunggling)

Oxnard: Looks like this trip has brought a lot of hams together.

Hamtaro: And this trip is far from over something tells me that are business is not over yet, but that means an adventure is on the horizon

( He says with a smile.)

The End

Info

Hamtaro: Orange, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Bijou: White, Age 14 in ham, age 4 in human

Boss: Light Brown, Age 18 in ham, age 8 in human

Oxnard: Gray, Age 16 in ham, age 6 in human

Dexter: Gray, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Howdy: Dark Brown, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Pashmina: Tan, Age 14 in ham, age 4 in human

Penelope: Dark Brown, Age 12 in ham, age 2 in human

Sandy: Orange, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Maxwell: Dark Brown, Age 16 in ham, age 6 in human

Panda: Black, and White, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Cappy: Dark Brown. Age 13 in ham, age 3 in human

Jingle: Tan, with brown Mowhawk Age 16 in ham, age 6 in human

Stan: Orange, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Maxine: Gray, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Woodstok: Dark Brown, Age 16 in ham, age 6 in human

Camile: Light Brown, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Spike: Blonde, Age 15 in ham, age 5 in human

Princess: White, Age 14 in ham, age 4 in human

Roxy: Orange, Age 14 in ham, age 4 in human

Sora: Brown, Age 15 in human

Kairi: Red, Age 15 in human

Riku: Silver, Age 16 in human

Lugia: White, and Blue, Age 22 in Poke'mon years

If you read down this far, you should know when I said Sephiroth was Spat's cousin, I had something else planned in mind, but then I heard there was going to be a second Kingdom Hearts, I started getting ideas for a sequel and I forgot that I made Sephiroth Spat's cousin.

Sorry! Don't hate me! If the second Kingdom Hearts works out there may be a sequel, if you want me to add any of your Hamsters to the sequel or any other stories, please e-mail me. But send what the would look like in human-ham form.

Thank you!

This story was imagined and created by

Lucky Ryo

Thanks to the shows, Hamtaro and Poke'mon

And the game Kingdom Hearts

I was able to create this story

Even though it took me 2 years to write.

And thanks to all who like it!


End file.
